GUNSMOKE  DeFusing  ATC for Sgt Holly episode
by MarMar1
Summary: Kitty tweaked Matt just a little at the end of Sgt Holly, she lit the fuse, what happened?


"De-Fusing"

a "Sgt Holly" After The Credits story.

by MarMar1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I should. They own it and don't know what to do with it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was written while on a trip, but after watching "War Priest" and "Sgt Holly" recently. I must have blended together the two endings and ended up having to do a bit of rewrite. For the purpose of this story, let us presume that Holly returned with Matt, Kitty, posse, and bad guys to Dodge City. Let us also presume that he once more brought her flowers, as he did in "War Priest" and was then reclaimed by his superior officer and rode back out with the troops. I figure they would have gotten back to Dodge very, very late after the events in "Sgt. Holly"

**De-Fusing**

'Sgt Holly' After The Credits

by MarMar1

Matt dropped his boot next to its mate and kicked them both aside with uncharacteristic disgust before moving over to the side table and pouring himself a shot.

Kitty patted a towel to the hair around her face, splashed wet as she had washed away the powders of her public face. Standing in the doorway, she watched as Matt threw back the shot and returned the glass to the table with a resounding thud. Tossing the towel behind her, she gave a little sigh and stepped into the fray.

"Quiet night?" she asked, crossing to her dressing table.

"What?" Matt pulled out of his thoughts.

"You're early," Kitty said, her eyes finding his in the mirror as she pulled the pins from her hair. "I said it must be a quiet night."

"Yeah," came the brief reply as he poured himself a second drink. It usually is quiet after the soldiers had come through town, he thought to himself.

Watching him in the mirror, Kitty considered her next move as she calculated just how big a huff he was in. She knew what a bear he could be when like this and the less he would talk, the worse it was likely to be. She was determined to work him out of this one quickly. She knew, after all, that she bore more than a little responsibility for his mood. Letting him just stew would be a bad idea.

Sometimes, she knew, just a little time and space or a little sleep would be enough. Sometimes just the ease and reassurance of their physical love could re-establish the balance. Other times, her own pout would do it and others called for the direct approach.

Kitty pulled the brush through her liberated hair and considered the signs. He hadn't spoken when he arrived; she had been in her dressing room. He had not only taken a drink without waiting for her, he had slung it back with a speed he usually reserved for outdrawing an opponent. The boot kick was bad; Matt was generally a man of habit about where he left his things. It was a habit born of both courtesy and necessity. He had poured a second drink and still not offered to prepare one for her. He was barely speaking. Setting her course, Kitty quickly checked herself in the mirror, then moved to the sitting area where Matt had taken root on the settee.

Silently, she retrieved the boots which had been sent flying astray. She placed them in their assigned position of attention against the wall. She claimed the hat, lying askew on the upright chair, and put it on its peg to hang sentinel over the boots. Matt had yet to remove his gunbelt.

Continuing on her course, she tugged gently to relax the tie on her robe slightly. She stepped back into the sitting area, knowing that the astute marshal noted her every move. Stopping at the low table, she bent to turn and adjust the vase of flowers. The flowers Sgt. Holly had presented to her earlier in the day. Something he seemed to delight in doing again in the presence of "Marshal Bigfist". Her fingers delicately caressed a few petals as she fluffed the arrangement.

"Good grief, Kit! What were you thinking, going off after Holly?" Matt was pushed back into the corner of the settee, arms crossed, drink in hand.

Kitty stopped to sniff a blossom with absolutely no scent, then shifted her eyes to meet his. With the voice of innocence she replied, "Well, I didn't want Sgt. Holly to be in any more trouble and I certainly didn't want to see the army loose that payroll."

"Why not?" Matt huffed.

"Matt!" Kitty straightened, standing with here hands on her hips. She knew the silky fabric of the robe flowed over her body like water.

"I mean about Holly. Seems to me a little trouble is just what he needs" He grumbled before taking a sip of whiskey.

Kitty looked at Matt, his lips pressed together, eyes on the warm brown liquid he was swirling in the glass. She knew he was still in a knot about the kiss. He hadn't said anything, but he also hadn't kissed her since they had gotten back to town. She planned to change that before the clock struck again.

"Oh, Matt. You don't mean that," she gently rebuked him as she joined him on the settee, angling herself to face him. She continued before he could correct her. "You don't really want him to be a civilian." It was not quite a question. She let it sink in for just a moment. "Thanks for coming after us." Her voice was smooth and sweet like warm honey. She laid her hand on his leg to emphasize her sincerity, leaning in just a little. "I was counting on it."

"Yeah, well, you sure seemed to have things in hand when I found you." His words were sarcastic, but his tone was easing. "And you keep defending him, like with that 'happy hunting ground' comment last time, covering for him with the Major."

"Oh, I know Holly's a big lug, but he really is sweet."

"Humpf." was the only reply.

"Well, he is, and he may not be totally harmless, but you have nothing to worry about." She took his glass and held it to her lips for a slow draw, her eyes smiling at Matt as her lips kissed the glass.

Matt's posture had relaxed. His fingers lightly trailed along hers as he retook possession of the drink.

Kitty rose, her soft hand cupped Matt's face, and she leaned in to brush her lips against his.

The tension in his jaw surrendered to the hint of a smile and Kitty stayed long enough for his gaze to wander down from her lips to the creamy valley exposed by her loose robe, the only garment she wore.

"Come on the bed, Cowboy, and I'll show you some 'happy hunting grounds'." She let the pad of her thumb run across his lower lip before lowering her hand to his and stepping back, inviting him to stand with her.

All reluctance gone. Matt stood, took his hand back from Kitty and used it to pull her firmly to him. As she stretched up, he leaned down, his mouth capturing hers with the assurance of a man who knows what he is doing and who knows that the woman in his embrace is all his.

Easing back, he said, "Give me a minute to wash up."

"Sure." Kitty moved over to the bed as Matt striped off his gunbelt and moved to hang it on the peg with his hat. Just before he stepped into the other room, she called to him.

"Matt?"

He paused, turning at her call.

Standing in profile by the bed, she looked over and said, "Don't be too long." Then she let the silken robe slide off her shoulders to pool at her feet before she slid in between the cool bed sheets.

Matt peeled off his own clothes and made a quick effort at washing off the dust. Returning to the main room, he extinguished the lanterns and hung his clothes in the customary spot on the back of the chair. He then made directly for the bed and those 'happy hunting grounds', stopping only to empty the remainder of his drink into the flower vase.


End file.
